Mr and Mrs Potter
by M. Jackson Potter
Summary: Dumbledore had an amazing idea to cause some excitement, and the students in year 6 are the ones who are gonna suffer the consequences. Muggle theatre and Muggle stories, all directed and brought to life by... Teenage wizards? A competition between houses that Hogwarts has never seen. Will Gryffindor be able to win?


I remember that morning perfectly well. The sun didn't rise. Instead, us Hogwarts students, met dark, heavy clouds. It was cold and rainy. You could hear the harsh thunder fighting on the hills that made Hogwarts's grounds. The wind made the cold unbearable. It was too cold for an autumn morning.

As always, I woke up before any of the other girls in my dorm. I chose my favourite book and went down to the common room. The cold air immediately hit me on the face, and I quickly scurried to my usual armchair, right in front of the fireplace. The flames welcomed me with open arms.

It didn't take long for Remus to come down. Usually, we don't talk much We read and stay in our own personal bubble, minding our own business. Until, of course, our friends come down. It's either his group or mine, and for my despicable luck, that morning it was his friends that came down first.

Peter, Sirius and James sat on the sofa beside my armchair, and stared. I unconsciously squirmed under their gaze, until Remus finally had the guts to tell, or rather, hint them to go away. I don't know how he manages. I myself have never been one for subtlety.

"I really want to finish this book, you know?"

"We didn't say a thing," Sirius said with a false innocence that just didn't fit him. Sirius was never good at taking hints.

"Lene will come down soon," I informed Sirius, tired of the oh-so-many times he asked me where the "bloody hell" my friend was, instead of wishing me a good morning or something. It might seem crazy, but I really think he's starting to... fancy her, dare I to say.

"Did you know that Dumbledore called all sixth year students to a meeting before breakfast?," Peter commented, angrily, "I don't know 'bout you, but I'd hate to miss breakfast."

"We're not going to miss breakfast," I rolled my eyes, giving up on my book.

"Now that you closed your book, would you care to give me a proper good morning, Lils?," the one and only James Potter asked, with a sweet smile.

Yes, I know. Sweet smile. No, I'm not crazy. He can be really endearing when he wants to, usually mornings. You know... when it's too early for his enormous ego to kick in.

"Morning, Potter," I said casually.

At the end of last year, we had promised each other to be friends and stop fighting. But there's no way I'm calling him James. Everyone calls him James. I call him Potter, and I quite like it. It's almost a tradition.

"New book?," he asked, making small talk.

"I got it yesterday," I replied.

"At least we won't have a problem buying with her Christmas presents," Sirius and Peter laughed quietly.

"I think we should go to McGonagall's classroom soon," Remus intruded, looking at his watch.

"I'll go put the book away and call the girls," I stood hesitantly, and stretched.

I could feel Potter's eyes on my back, as I made my way up the stairs.

* * *

I wasn't surprised to find Lene still in bed.

"I don't wanna go," she whined.

"Lene, our presence is mandatory. If it makes you feel better, no one else wants to go", I thought of Peter's words, from earlier.

"Why do they not arrange these things for after our classes, when we're all rested and most importantly, awake. Most of us will be walking around like _bloody_ zombies. Honestly, we ought to-"

"Marlene, stop complaining and get your _arse_ off bed!"

Aaaaand that's Alice, who's obviously a ray of sunshine during most mornings. She has a strict morning routine, which involves a 10 minute shower and putting make up on in the remaining 50. Ok I might be exaggerating a little, but she takes forever in the bathroom. And today was no exception. As usual, Marlene was having none of it.

"Are you bloody done?"

"Language, Marlene.", I warned.

"I need to look pretty for Frank. Do you want him to dump me for an older girl? Because I certainly don't, so shut the hell up and leave me to be."

"Guys, language!"

"Oh come on! You've been hogging the bathroom for nearly 30 minutes. Surely Frank wouldn't dump you for not putting eye-shadow on."

"Alice, Marlene-"

"You never know. And if you'd kindly stop wasting my time and change in the dorms, I'd-"

Yep. That is exactly what I have to deal with every morning. Lene's temper and Alice's make up problems. She curiously has a low self esteem problem, although everyone knows she's beautiful. Including her longtime boyfriend, Frank.

"Urghh", Lene dropped onto the bed.

"Ok ladies, the boys are waiting downstairs. Alice, you finish up in the bathroom and Lene you change in here. I'll wait for you guys downstairs.", I lectured.

"Wait, wait no I'm done!", Alice flew out of the bathroom "I'll get to see Frank earlier than usual.", she cheered.

"You'll see Frank, and I'll see the lavatory.", Marlene said, taking her things and going in the bathroom.

We left Lene alone in the bathroom and I once again joined the Marauders. Lene and her pyjamas really made me sleepy. As the four of them were involved in an intense debate over Quidditch, and not really noticed my presence, I took the chance to put my feet on Sirius' lap. They only noticed me when I was about to fall asleep.

"Where are the girls?", Remus asked.

"Alice went to see Frank, and Lene is still changing. And she's in a bad mood, so watch what you say.", I warned.

"Ooooh, we'll have fun teasing her in the meeting!", James grinned to himself.

"Oh yes! Wait, aren't we late? The meeting starts..." Peter checked Remus' watch, "Well, it started four minutes ago."

"Then let's go without Lene.", I suggested, standing up and helping Sirius get on his feet. It might seem strange, but although Remus and I read together, I'm still better friends with Sirius. Of course I don't tell him my secrets and we don't talk about boys together or braid each other's hair, but he's still nice to talk to.

"You guys go. I'll wait for her.", James said, not even bothering to stand up.

We all agreed and departed to McGonagall's office. She was standing by the door when we arrived, and her lips were pursed in a thin line. She frowned upon us as we entered her room and we quickly took our seat. Sirius saved one for Potter, and I saved one for Lene.

At first it was really boring, especially when McGonagall decided to talk about the war and its dangers. And that was when Lene and Potter decided to arrive. Of course our dear professor stopped her entire speech to take "five points each" from Gryffindor. What really surprised me was that Potter decided to sit next to me. I really don't mind as we are friends now, but Lene would never want to sit next to Sirius.

"I she still moody?", I asked.

"Not as much as Peter will be if we miss breakfast.', he sneaked a glance at Remus's watch.

I was almost falling asleep on Potter's shoulders when McGonagall almost made me fall off my chair. Or rather, McGonagall announced that there would be no Quidditch that school year, which made Potter stand abruptly, which made me almost fall off my chair.

"You can't cancel Quidditch, Professor!", Potter exclaimed, revolted.

"Sit down, Mr Potter," she demanded. "It has already been decided. We will only cancel Quidditch for sixth year students. Everyone else will be allowed to carry on with the season."

"B-but I'm team captain.", he frowned.

"I'll talk to you later, to discuss your position.", she concluded.

He sat down but still complained about not being able to play.

"Professor, why-"

"Because instead of Quidditch, this year every student in year 6 has to make a play, for a Muggle Studies project. You will, obviously, get extra credit, depending on how elaborate your play is. It will be a competition between houses. The winner will be voted by the Hogwarts population, ghosts included."

"Oh, that' s great. I don't even take that bloody class.", Sirius whispered.

"Unlike what you would expect, everyone has to participate, as its credit will count for all classes. Every day after class, you will come here to practice, so I can supervise your progress. The play you choose has to be a muggle one, based on a book or "movie". You will also not be allowed to use magic. Even the setting and the costumes will have to be made by hand."

"That's impossible!", somebody shouted.

"Not impossible, and it will have to be done. Dumbledore and I want you to learn how to appreciate and value muggle culture. I will permit you to change a few minor details in your chosen story, so we all understand what is going on in it, but no magic is allowed. Understood.?"

"Do we all have to work together or is it individual?"

"Smart question, Ms. Dealbourdon. Everyone will in fact have to work together. Not everyone has to have a role on stage, though. Some might help directing, or with the costumes. Today after class, we'll once again meet here to discuss which story you'd like to present. You will also have to bring an idea so everyone can vote. The one with the most votes will be the one you'll work on."

I still can't believe we'll have an extra class everyday.

* * *

"Homework? Great. Where am I gonna find a muggle story?", James whispered to me.

"I'll help you guys after lunch.", I answered.

"You're the best, Lils!", he said smiling.

I didn't answer. Lene didn't give me a chance to. She stood up and proudly exclaimed:

"I'd like to be the director, professor."

She's insane, I tell you.

"Anyone else?" McGonagall asked, but no one dared to defy Lene."Marvellous. Miss Mckinnon, your first task will be to choose your assistant, or your co-director. Come by my classroom later and I'll give your tasks for each meeting. You are all dismissed. Remember to find a story. Mr Potter, a word if you please.

We all went to the Great Hall, minus Potter, still thinking about McGonagall's announcement, and surprisingly our other roommate, Dorcas Meadowes, was awaiting for us.

"Dorcas!", Alice exclaimed happily, "Hey, I thought you had missed the train!"

She shrugged "My vacation lasted a little longer than expected, so Dumbledore let me come later. But anyways, is it true that we have to do a muggle play?"

"What- how did you find out?", Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore just announced it to the rest of us."

"We have one extra class everyday because of that damned play." Peter informed, his mouth full of bacon.

"Mhmm.", Dorcas pursed her lips "Why do you think we are doing this now? I mean, why us?"

"I believe it's because the student in year 5 have their OWLS and the students in year 7 have their NEWTS and the rest are too young", Alice mused.

"Yeah but why?"

"I think it's because Dumbledore is trying to prove that the war against muggles is bad and pointless.", Peter commented.

We all stared.

"Peter! You finally said something smart!", Sirius praised.

"Yes, and it actually makes sense!", I grinned.

"I can't believe I'm not gonna play this year.", James grumbled as he sat down and filled his glass with pumpkin juice.

"What did she want?", Lene asked.

"She said that I'm still the captain-", he began.

"Well isn't that good?", she interrupted.

"Yes, yes but-"

"Honestly, Potter, I'm surprised she even let you."

"Yeah, you shouldn't be complaining"

"I know, I'm not it's just that-"

"Are you still participating?"

"When's your first match?"

"I-"

"How come he is allowed to play, but not me?"

"Sirius, he's team captain so-"

"No, I'm not gonna-", Potter tried to talk, but was once again interrupted.

"It's still not fair. I was their best-"

"Hey! Shut up!", Potter snapped, rather rudely, "I am not gonna play. I'm just going to be their captain, come up with strategies and all. I'm not gonna play. And if she thinks I'm overloaded with work, she'll appoint somebody else.", he explained.

"Not likely!", I laughed. The day Potter traded quidditch for mere theater was yet to come.

"I don't even wanna participate in the play. I'd much rather just help with the lights. Or sound effects or something.", Potter added.

"I still can't believe we have extra homework. Where am I going to find a muggle tale?", Peter complained.

"In a place called library. Have you ever heard of it?", Remus rolled his eyes.

"We don't need the library. We have Lily!", Sirius cheered.

"What do you mean by 'we have Lily'? I have to think about my answer too.", I half-complained.

"It's true, though", Alice interjected, "Why go to the library when you can summarize every single muggle story there is in five minutes?"

"Really, Alice? Are you really siding with them?", I asked astonished.

She had the nerve to shrug. "Less work, you know?"

"It's actually a very good idea! Ok, since I'm the director, you have to tell me all the stories.", Lene concluded.

"Yeah? And can I know why you want to be director? Just yesterday you were telling us about how you have 'too many' responsibilities and all?"

"Oh, come on. It's better than being on-stage in front of the whole school.", she answered.

"I think it'll be awesome. Every girl that somehow doesn't know me, will see how handsome and how epic I am and will want to date me!", Sirius grinned at the thought.

"Sirius, everyone knows you.", Alice smiled as she stood up."I'm gonna go find Frank."

"See? Even Alice who's in a relationship knows that I'm the handsomest man in the castle.", Sirius smirked.

"I refuse to even acknowledge you.", I informed.

"It's ok, Lily. We all know you prefer Prongs. But even you have to admit that I'm sexier!", Sirius gave me smile #5, which I classified as 'The Seducer'.

"She loves me!", Potter declared, as I tried to not roll my eyes again.

"I'm going to Charms.", I said, standing up, "Better than staying here listening to your stupidity."

"Wait for me Lily!", Dorcas shouted.

"They're probably PMS-ing.", I heard Peter whisper.

* * *

My day was quite quiet, if not monotonous, until it was our lunch break. Do I have to mention that I spent the entire day thinking about the play? Nope? Thought so. I am terrible at acting. Actually, I'm terrible at anything that involves public-speaking. I'll ask Lene to help with the costumes. I'm sure she'll understand. She's the one who's deciding who gets all the roles after all.

At lunch break we all went to the library. Peter sneaked a few snacks in for us and Sirius and Potter brought pumpkin juice. 'We were going to bring butterbeer, but the ones in the kitchen had expired.", they said. We each took a book on fairy tales, minus me. I didn't want to make our play about fairy tales. It was too cliche. I wanted... something different, and unfortunately they only had fairy tales in the library.

"I love this one!", she said showing us the book.

"Just because of the title?" Dorcas teased.

"Well, it's a very... appealing title.", she defended, and held 'Alice in wonderland' closer to her body.

"Oh yeah. Book-Alice sure does sound like you.", I joked, "She definitely is as crazy as you are!"

"What's the story about?", Peter asked.

"It's about a girl, Alice, that goes to a magic world after a talking rabbit and faces a crazy queen, who's after her head. the book itself has many things crazy.", I explained.

"I like this one.", Sirius said pointing at 'Little Red Riding Hood', "Remus could be the big, bad wolf."

"How do you know there's a wolf?", I asked, shocked. I'm pretty sure he did not read the book, but how else would he have known?

He shrugged, "I looked at the pictures."

"And is it a good story, Lily?", Lene asked.

"Actually is about a girl who's going to bring sweets to her grandma, but gets eaten by the wolf.", I murmured, discouraged.

* * *

"You make all these stories sound unexciting.", Dorcas grumbled after I summarized three other stories.

"Everyone is going to present a fairy tale. I wanted to show them something more... captivating.", I reasoned.

"This one", James shoved "Romeo and Juliet in our direction,"doesn't look like a fairy tale. At least the couple dies at the end."

"Yeah, nice try, but Romeo and Juliet is still a classic.", I replied.

"Wait, you read the book?", Sirius questioned, shocked.

"Of course he didn't read the book.", Remus answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Actually, I read the ending to see if it was good.", Potter answer shrugging.

* * *

"We need a good romance", Alice sighed, after ten more minutes.

"How about an adventure instead?", Sirius murmured, as he read, or rather looked at the pictures of "Sleeping Beauty", looking bored.

"Comedy sounds cool.", Potter commented and unfortunately I had to agree. Comedy was our best option.

"Nah, drama is better. Besides isn't that the basic concept of theater?", Marlene disagreed.

"It just can't be horror-themed, or else the little kids will get scared.", Remus reasoned.

"They're already eleven years old. They already know that ghosts exist.", Lene rolled her eyes. "Ok, you know what? Lily, you're in charge of finding something that will satisfy everyone.", Lene ordered.

"What? No! I'm not doing everyone's homework!", I exclaimed, indignant.

"I'll try to get you a good role. Backstage.",she added, "Take it or leave it."

"Y-you dirty blackmailer!", I grunted.

"What does that mean?", Peter asked.

"It means she's gonna find something epic for us!", Marlene smiled triumphantly.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day trying to recall all the movies I watched last summer. And there were tons of them since it was an unusually cold summer and I didn't feel like getting off bed. The only problem was that every single movie or book I remembered was too difficult to imitate. I considered "Princess Diaries" since we could just watch the movie, but I don't think the boys would've been all that pleased on doing a romantic comedy.

The afternoon went by so quickly that I only found myself when Sirius called me during potions:

"Lily!", he snapped his fingers in front of my face, "Wake up! I can't believe you made me do that potion by myself. I really needed a good grade in Potions, you know?"

"Why am I helping you again?", I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Why, because you love me.", he said as he dropped an arm over my shoulders.

"You're really sentimental today, Black."

"Just don't let Prongs catch you hugging me. Last time you threw yourself at me I got in trouble.", he whispered that last part like it was a dirty secret.

"Me? Throwing myself at _you _of all people? When?", I asked suspiciously.

"Last week. You got all excited because I brought you some Honeydukes' chocolate."

"I needed my chocolate.", I shrugged.

"I'm not saying I didn't like it. I like gingers.", he smirked and I slapped his arm.

"But you prefer brunettes.", I completed, laughing. Lene briefly looked up at us, before resuming her conversation with Dory and Remus.

"I'll accept any kind as long as it's women.", he proclaimed.

"Yeah? Someday I have to introduce you to my sisters and her friends.", I chuckled at the thought.

"Tell me about it, ginger", Sirius smiled and put his arms around my shoulders again.

" Only if you give me a piggy-back ride.", I joked.

"You're taking advantage of my sexy-ness.", he teased, taking my backpack. "What do you carry in here? A corpse?"

"Books!", I chuckled.

"Give me a sec. I'm gonna give it to your personal donkey. Or rather, deer.", he said as he walked towards Potter, who was arguing with Peter.

"Are they arguing?", I asked Sirius when he came back a few seconds later. We started walking together to Transfiguration, side by side.

"Nah. James is trying to convince Peter to give him our map- I mean his textbooks back."

"Oh wow. I've never seen him so serious."

"You've been his friend for sixth months and you've never seen him serious?"

"Only when he's talking about Quidditch.", I shrugged.

"Speaking of James, what made you guys decide to be friends?", he questioned.

"He didn't tell you? I thought you guys told everything to each other.", I was genuinely shocked.

"He kinda summarized it, but not really. I just wanted to listen to your side of the story. Besides, it's always fun to listen to you blabbering about your relationship with Potter.", he teased.

"Hey! I do not have a relationship with Potter!", I complained, _without_ blabbering.

"Are you gonna tell me or not?", he gave me his famous puppy eyes.

"Not even if you carry me on your back", I giggled.

"Climb up", he said suddenly, stopping in front of me.

"Wha-"

"Up. Come on, Evans, I don't wanna be late."

"I was joking, Sirius.", I chuckled.

"But I wasn't! Come on. Not to mention it will be cool to see Prongs' face.", he grinned at the thought.

"I think Lene's will be better.", I jumped on his back laughing.

"Ok now you have to tell me what happened."

"Fine. Just don't... laugh."

"Why would I?", he asked innocently.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I don't remember exactly what happened because I was extremely angry that afternoon. I hadn't eaten or slept properly and much less payed attention in class. I just remember being mad at myself because of a rather... unpleasant... dream._

_It was after lunch that things got worse. We had History of Magic and I was not looking forward to it, so for once, I decided to have a restful sleep during that class. I wasn't successful, I might add. As soon as I fell asleep`I had another bad dream that was downright disturbing. It was a relief for me when the Professor let us go, as I felt that if I stayed there for one more minute, I was going to throw up. I really wasn't aware of where I was going. I had a free period, which I was going to use for some sleeping. But, surprise, surprise, I ended up in the wrong place. Alone. Or that's what I thought._

_Lurking in the shadows, were Malfoy's gang, who were ditching class. They blocked the corridor and wouldn't let me through, so I turned around to go back the way I came. Unfortunately, Black (Narcissa) and Black (Bellatrix) were already there, with their wand pointing at my heart. I was surrounded by at least six Slytherin. _'no wand'_, I thought as I checked my pockets._

_I obviously insulted me as much as they insulted me, and oh boy, they were mad. I was mentally bracing myself for spending at least a week at the hospital wing. The hexes and curses never came, though. Instead, we were both surprised by Potter, who pushed his way into meeting me. I didn't know whether to thank him or be even more annoyed, since at the time I thought he was only showing-off. There was no way he knew I didn't have my wand with me. How did he even find me?_

_I just realized Potter was planning something and not just bluffing, when he threw something on the ground and this... smoky-vapor-thing came out of it. He then grabbed my hand and we took-off together._

_From then on everything was just a blur. I remember our loud footsteps. I remember running a lot. As in Quidditch-practice lot. Which is... a lot... Potter was stupid to think that I was as fit as he was. _

_"Why were you there?", I asked as we ran, trying to contain my dizziness. _

_"Dorcas gave me your wand. She said you forgot your wand in History of Magic.", he said giving it to me, as he pulled me along. _

_"And why did we run?", I asked breathless. _

_"Lily, there were eight Slytherins there. We would've never been able to fight them off."_

_"Fair enough.", I gave in, "Then why are we still running?"_

_"Because," , he grinned, "they're still after us."_

_And that was when I realized the loud steps weren't only mine and Potter's. _

_Fortunately for us, the hallways soon got crowded. It made it easier to escape the Death Eaters wannabes. But... it also made it harder to avoid bumping into other people. And unfortunately that was exactly what happened. Potter bumped into a distracted Hufflepuff, bringing both of us down. My nose hit his mouth and his hands ended up on my... breasts. It didn't help that I was sitting on his... um... hip. _

_And to makes things worse, the Slytherins finally caught up to us, while we were still on the ground. I was a little unresponsive, and so was Potter, since his hands were still... on my... breasts..._

_"Those things are meant to be done in a room, not in a crowded corridor.", Lestrange smirked._

_And that's when we both really woke up from our trance. We both jumped away from each other as fast as we could. People had started whispering and laughing at us. We left as fast as we could. Once we got rid of the crowd, we ran to our next class. During the entire class, Potter sent me notes apologizing. Surprisingly, I didn't blame him for what had happened, like I normally would. He suggested we erased everyone's memories. Or at least everyone that knew about our... incident. We decided to do it during lunch. It was quite fun, actually, until we realized we weren't getting anywhere. We were erasing everyone's memories at least twice. We had to spend lots of time together to come up with an idea that actually worked. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I almost fell on the ground, since Sirius himself was almost on the ground, laughing.

"I can't believe that actually happened without me being there.", he said, wiping off some fake tears.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh.", I huffed, already regretting telling him.

"I think next time you should take your clothes off before you do it.", he smirked, "I don't think James liked touching you over your shirt and bra."

I ignored him. Why did I tell him, again?

* * *

"Stop fooling around and sit already.", Lene snapped. I think her director power is consuming her. All she thinks about is the play.

While Marlene went to discuss the details to Professor McGonagall, I sat down with the other girls (Alice and Dorcas), who were already sitting down. And... the Marauders were right behind us, Sirius still laughing.

"What's so funny?", Potter asked after a while.

"Nothing you don't already know!", he sniggered.

"Do you guys know what happened to him?", Remus questioned.

"He probably looked at himself at a mirror.", Dorcas giggled.

"I think he's laughing like this to catch Lene's attention.", Alice teased.

I just cringed and wished I wished I could disappear right then and there. Luckily, Lene soon started talking, and that took all of Sirius' attention. I don't remember exactly what happened, because I was still mentally cursing myself for trusting Sirius, especially after he shout-whispered to me and Potter:

"Hey James, is it true that Lily stuffs, or just a rumour?", he provoked.

"How am I supposed to know?", he snarled.

I think I'll erase Sirius' memory again.

* * *

"Does anyone have anything to add?", Lene inquired.

"I vote for Little Red Riding Hood!", Sirius shouted. "Remus could be the wolf.

Half of our classmates didn't understand the joke.

"I vote for Cinderella.", Alice sighed.

"How about the Sleeping Beauty?", a blonde girl suggested.

"Alice would be a good evil witch." I heard Peter commenting.

"I don't wanna be the evil witch.", Alice protested, irritated.

"You look like the woman in the book.", Peter remarked, showing her the muggle book.

"Do I look like a witch, Lily?", Alice asked afflicted, pinching her own cheeks.

"You are a witch, Alice.", Lily repeated tiredly.

"Nooo! I'm not ugly or fat and I don't have any moles! I can't be the witch, I can't", Alice whined.

"Peter, take it back for Merlin's sake.", I required after 5 minutes of Alice's sobs.

"But she really does look like the lady in the book."

"Yeah, but no one said she's ugly.", Remus quipped.

"Just forget about this book Alice.", Dorcas said. "We're not doing this story anyways. No one else wants to do it. Now they're arguing about Romeo and Juliet.", she pointed at Lene, who was shouting for everyone to shut up.

"I'm only participating if we do action.", I heard a few boys yell.

"Action is boring. We want romance.", the girls shouted.

"Didn't you say you had an idea, Lily?", Dorcas nudged me.

"I'm still thinking", I said as I put my head in between my knees.

"Do you need more time to think?", Potter asked, and I nodded. "Leave it to me, then."

He stood up. "Lene, before we decided, I think you need an assistant, or a helper or something. To help you administer everything and keep things in order."

"That's a brilliant idea!", I heard a very enthusiastic Dorcas say, "I can help you!"

"I think we need a male candidate to support the boy's opinions. I volunteer for the job.", Sirius interjected, "I'll help choose the sexiest girls for the roles.", he added ina malicious tone.

"Why did he volunteer?", Alice questioned, confused.

"To stay close to Lene, obviously.", Dorcas answered.

"Alright Sirius." Lene gave in, defeated.

"How romantic!", Alice squeaked." They are always fighting and now that they're working together, they'll realize that they've been madly in love all this time!"

"Alice, you're a genius!", I exclaimed as I stood up. I had finally thought of something decent.

"Of course I am.", she giggled happily.

"I vote for Mr. and Mrs. Smith.", I said, making everyone be quiet for a few seconds.

"We didn't read about that.", Peter observed.

"What's the plot?", Lene asked.

"It's a movie-", I started.

I tried to tell the story in a way that everybody understood. For example, no one understood me when I used the term "secret agents", but they did when I used "Unspeakables".

"It's a good idea, because there's a little bit of everything. Comedy, romance, action...", I added.

"I told you she's smart!", Potter whispered.

"Those who accept Lily's idea raise your wand!", Lene ordered, and in a few seconds almost everyone's wands were in the air. "Is it possible for you to show us this 'movie'?"

"Yeah, I think so. If we get a projector...", I reckoned.

"I'll talk to McGonagall, but I want everyone eight-thirty in the common room to watch the movie, and tomorrow we'll discuss how we'll divide the characters. You're dismissed!"

* * *

"Right at dinner time!", Peter complained.

"Right at the end of dinner, Wormtail", Remus corrected.

"It's still dinner time."

"C'mon, Peter. You can eat in an hour and a half.", Remus rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I can't. I'm gonna die of starvation in the middle of the night.", Peter whined.

"I loved your idea, Lily.", Sirius said.

"Me too. I can't believe I didn't think of it before!", I smiled.

"I think you guys would be perfect for the roles!", Dorcas said.

"We should define the characters by beauty, then I would be on stage with the lead role.", Sirius smirked.

"You can't be on stage.", Lene chided, as she joined us. "You're my assistant, remember?"

This term is going to be... interesting.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, MJP here! I didn't want to end the chapter like this but it's been, what, three months. And let's be honest, the trailer is a bore. So here it is. Chapter 1.

Friendly Reminder: English is _not_ my first language. Please be kind! If you guys see any grammar or spelling mistakes just DM me and I'll fix it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything you recognize is J.K.'s


End file.
